Jace Hall
Jace Hall (born May 20, 1971 in Buffalo, New York) is an American film, television and video game producer, best known for being a founder of Monolith Productions Inc, and CEO of record keeping platform Twin Galaxies. His music video "I Play W.O.W" was featured on IGN's YouTube Channel, with over 17 million views. He is also the star, producer, and writer of the online reality series The Jace Hall Show and currently serves as the executive producer of web series ''The Morning After'', having previously done so on ABC's TV series ''V''. | birth_place = Buffalo, New York | nationality = American | other_names = Ace | known_for = | occupation = Artist, producer, writer, gamer, businessman }} Career After becoming the Senior Vice President and General Manager of Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (WBIE) in 2004, Hall produced and released video games including The Matrix Online, F.E.A.R., Condemned: Criminal Origins, 300: March to Glory, Justice League Heroes, Happy Feet, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Batman Begins and Friends: The One with All the Trivia video game. One of his most notable roles inside a video game is as the voice of Tchernobog in Blood and Blood II: The Chosen as well as The Voice, the BloodBath commentator, and the up-and-coming adventures of where's Waldo.http://m.blogworld.com/speaker/jacehall In March 2014, Hall purchased Twin Galaxies, an organization dedicated to adjudicating and archiving video game high scores and achievements. He currently holds the position of CEO and caretaker of the Twin Galaxies organization. In 2016, Hall became the new CEO of esports organization Echo Fox. In 2018, Hall served as co-chairman of the H1Z1 Pro League, a professional esports league for the video game H1Z1, and a partnership between Twin Galaxies and Daybreak Games. In November 2018, the H1Z1 Pro League was cancelled after a significant decline in the game's playerbase negatively impacted league revenue, resulting in reports that teams failed to receive scheduled payments from the league. Hall responded to the reports, stating that the league intends to meet its obligations to the teams. Video games credited (partial list) Television *V The Series (2009–2010) (Warner Bros. Television) Executive Producer. Television series based on V (1983 miniseries) which premiered on NBC. Pilot in development with ABC and written by Scott Peters of The 4400. *''The Unforgettable'' (2011) – (Warner Bros.) Co-producer and Original Concept by. Original concept entitled Species X or Iniquity, created by Hall and Nathan Hendrickson, is the basis for the movie as well as the video game Condemned: Criminal Origins and Condemned 2: Bloodshot. *''Brothers in Arms'' (2009) – Executive Producer. Supposedly based on a true story, action is set at the end of WWII, when Gen. George S. Patton ordered up a top-secret mission to rescue his son-in-law from a POW camp 60 miles behind German lines. The brass said 3,000 men were needed for the job; Patton allotted 294 and a leader who wouldn’t quit, a 24-year-old captain named Abe Baum. *''PVC-1'' (2008) – Producer. Film was an award-nominated entry in the Cannes International Film Festival in 2007. IFC Films announced the acquisition of the film in 2008 for its Festival Direct arm. Online content credited * "1337LoungeLive" (2013-Present) HDFILMS, Inc. Executive Producer - 1337LoungeLive is the world’s first interactive multi-cam live video game broadcast. They invite celebrity guests from Hollywood, the web, and the video game industry into their plush gaming space to engage with fans and to go a few rounds on the Ultimate Game Machine. * "The Morning After" (2011–Present) (HDFILMS, INC.) Executive Producer - Pop Culture, Daily Online-Series appearing on Hulu.com * "Fan Wars" (2012) HDFILMS, Inc. Executive Producer, Judge - Court-inspired debate show pitting comic book fans head to head, arguing nerdy subjects. * Chadam – Executive Producer - Animated series created by Alex Pardee and produced by HDFilms and Warner Bros. Television with Todd Roy to air online in 2009. The entire series was built using the Unreal Engine 3 - known as the engine behind the games Gears of War and BioShock. Hall pushed the boundaries of traditional filmmaking by using a computer game engine in order to meet the challenge of animating Pardee's surreal work. * The Jace Hall Show – Executive Producer - The Jace Hall Show is an online reality show co-created with Todd Roy, which airs on Microsoft's Xbox Live Marketplace, Sony's Crackle.com and Ign.The Jace Hall Show, Crackle The show covers video game news and personalities as well as interviews with film/TV/sports celebrities. Sources * * Moby Games Database * GameSpy References External links * * [http://www.thejacehallshow.com/ The Jace Hall Show] Category:1971 births Category:African-American people Category:American technology chief executives Category:Film producers from New York (state) Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American video game designers Category:Living people Category:Monolith Productions people Category:Businesspeople from Buffalo, New York Category:American video game actors Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Esports people Category:Echo Fox